The present invention relates to a solvent dewaxing process for dewaxing waxy distillate petroleum oil stocks. More particularly, the invention relates to a solvent dewaxing process wherein a heated waxy distillate petroleum oil stock is cooled to a temperature in the range of about 0.degree.-15.degree. F. (0.degree. to 8.degree. C.) below the cloud point; wherein the cooled waxy oil stock is mixed with dewaxing solvent as one or more increments having a temperature about 25.degree. to 40.degree. F. (14.degree. to 22.degree. C.) above a selected separation temperature, for forming a mixture comprising wax crystals in an oil/solvent solution, and wherein the wax/oil/solvent mixture is cooled further at a uniform rate of about 1.degree. to 8.degree. F./min (0.56.degree. to 4.4.degree. C./min) to said selected separation temperature for crystalizing additional wax therefrom.